A Broken Angel
by So-Much-Nope
Summary: Angel Bethe is a thirteen year old hunter with bad past. She meets the Winchester family after tragedy hit twice. This includes a 13 year old Dean. As they grow what happens when something blooms between them? How will Angel react? Can she Truly trust Dean? Or will something else tragic happen? Rated M for dark and depressing shit, smut/fluff and suicidal thoughts/actions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Reliving my past

**Hello readers, I just wanted to do a short thing to explain my characters. (Well character) I would like to introduce my OC Her name is Angel. Let the story explain her roots. Without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer by Sam Winchester:**

 **Sam: Do i Have to**

 **Me: yes**

 **Sam: Fine. Nikki does not own any of the characters of supernatural. She only owns the plot and extra characters. *Sighs* Anything else?**

 **Me: Deans number *Puppy dog eyes***

 **Sam: OK *Sighs a big sigh***

Chapter 1: Reliving My Past

I woke up tied to a bed laying on my stomach after that bitch of a mom knocked me out. I was ten years old at the time this was three years ago. Then speak of the devil she came in with a knife and bottle of liquor. She was drunk I knew by the smell but she always was. She came over to me and with the knife cut my shirt from my back. Then said "You little dumb bitch I wish that I never had you, your...Pathetic.". Then she laughed and then she started carving it along my spine. She carved more adjectives that she has used to describe me. Like, Dumb bitch, slut, whore, my bitch, mistake, Ect. but smaller until she ran out of room. I screamed the whole time.

Then one nightmare formed into another. The night the Vamp came and killed my little sis Rose. She was only Six . I watched that horror then it killed my Mom too but the nightmare faded as I was brought to reality. "Angel, Angel wake up" Said Gerald. To make a long story short Gerald saved me from the same fate as Rose and HER. He took me in and taught me how to hunt so yep. Well back to the present. I clung to his shirt trying not to sob and said very shakily " It was the same one as usual. Gerald I can still feel the knife." Thats when my waterworks kicked in. "Sh sh there there." he said very gently. He was the only one besides my mom to see the scars. My friends tried to get me to wear clothes that showed my back or swimsuits and said i could change in front of them but I never did. Ever I just couldn't trust them. But anyways Gerald was now telling me to hide "Quietly though" he said "somethings here". "K" I said and went to my closet with the salt and shut the door after that I put salt in front of it.

Then I waited half an hour that stretched into one hour then two. That was when I decided to get my machete and gun and check things out. I strapped on my machete holder to my belt and put it in the picked up my gun with silver bullets in them, both of them were presents from Gerald for my twelve birth-day. I was thirteen now so they were more like extensions to my arms. I set off to the kitchen nothing, the living room nothing, the bathrooms nothing, one last place Gerald bedroom. I opened the door to a horrible scene. Blood every were unidentifiable globs of gore and a head. Gerald's head. "No no no no no no NOOOOOO" I screamed. I ran out got dressed in pants boots a tank top with a flannel shirt over and packed every thing I would need and with in five minutes I was running down the street.

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Cliff hanger! Well sorta. In the next chapter i swear that you will meet some... Famillar characters so until next time**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**

 **veiws** **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	2. Chapter 2: The Winchesters

**Hi! I don't need reviews but every time i get one i will make and extra long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer by Castiel:**

 **Cass: I do not understand the logic of this**

 **Me: Just say it like I told you to**

 **Cass: OK. Nikki does not own supernatural or any of the characters only the plot and extras so don't steal! Or I Castiel will find you.**

 **Me: Thanks Cass!**

Chapter 2: The Winchesters

2 Months later

I had been on the run for 2 months. I haven't slept for 3 days or eaten for 1 week. But my life changed forever when I saw that 67' Impala. I had been through half of Idaho. And I was out of food and water sitting in the road half dead of dehydration at 2 in the morning. I had my gun out sitting there i was going to end it all yes the most rational thing. Ending my life I laughed bitterly at the thought. Just as I put the gun under my chin headlights and a car racing like hell turned the corner. It stopped brutality and some one got out of the car more like two people. A man and a boy.

The man looking about late-twenties, early-thirties had brown eyes and hair the boy about my age same brown hair but green eyes. Ha my favorite color. He was beautiful and I felt ashamed with my limp and unclean brown hair and tired violet eyes. But then as they got out the man said "Stay in the car Sam." and looked at me and said carefully as if I was a wounded animal " Put the gun down" I did. Then the boy "What is your name?" I replied "Angel. Angel Bethe." The man again "Were did-ya get the gun? Angel." I replied quietly almost silent "Are you a hunter?" The boy gasped shocked probably because I asked. "Ye-" the man got that far through before i passed out from my dehydration and lack of food and sleep.

I woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Wondering how i got there and then last night came back to me the gun ,the man and boy. I sat up and looked around and saw my gun and machete on the nightstand next to me. I shoved my gun under the covers and false being asleep just as someone came in. It was the boy from last night with another little boy who sounded about ten and was talking very loud. "Sammy I told you be quiet she has been through a helluva lot. She needs to sleep." the younger boy more quietly " Awwww But Dean you said she was pretty I want to see the violet eyes you said she had." Then someone was shaking my shoulder saying "Wake up you need water" I popped open my eyes and found green eyes a few inches away from my face. Mind you I was snarky and very personal about personal space.

So in Typical fashion I pulled my gun and said very adittudy **(If thats not a word it should be)** "Get the hell away" The boy Dean didn't flinch but said just as snarky as I would "Make me." Then I punched his arm and shoved him away from me. He responded with "She is feisty" While rubbing his arm I jumped up only to be pushed gently back down by the man from last night "Children" He scolded "No sparring around fragile objects" Then turned to me "Especially you Missy you were so dehydrated and starved you just lost it and blacked out in the middle of our conversation" then I said "Whatever" and turned away only to have the little child Sam I think say "Whats that on your back?" It was an innocent question but a I flushed and layed down I was very very very personal about my back scars. "Dad did-ya see then? What were they?" Sam attacked his father with questions. "Her business so, don't harass her about it. ok?" "K" Sam replied and wandered out of the room. Dean the man sat in chairs net to my bed and the man said "My name Is John Winchester and sons are Dean the one sitting next to you and Sam was the younger one."

"Mkay" I replied. Then said "So... You are hunters?" And I got a grunt from Dean and John said"Yes". Then we talked about my very painful past minus me talking abut my loser alcoholic abusive mom. Then John finally said "You can stay with us." then Dean started to protest "But she is very-" but I cut him off with my famous death glare. "K but she can have the floor I like my bed way too much to have it taken or you know shared with a girl" He shivers in fake disgust. I roll my eyes and flip him off. John just sighs and leaves. Then Dean starts "So why were you gonna you know kill yourself?" I answer " It was the only option for me i was so out of food,water, energy well life really so it just seemed so easy."

"How long was I out?" I say actually curious about it "Three days" Dean replies "So tomorrow we are leaving because already handled the were-wolves." then he got up and said looking adorable (Not that I would say that aloud) with tussled brown hair and spring green eyes and said "Lets go eat" but before I stood up I said awkwardly "Um so do you have something i could wear over my tank top like flannel" He replied with a quick "Sure" and pulled his off and threw it at me and my reflexes kicked in and i caught it, Not to be weird but it smelled good, Not the usual sweat and too much colone like most boys my well our age I guess, but not a little boys sent. But a nice clean musk kind of. I put it on and hopped up and basically ran to the kitchen. John was reading a book with a bunch of ingredients scattered about the counter looking very confused. I laughed and said "Here let me my 'dad' taught me how to cook" and willingly he let me take over. And sure enough within 30 minutes their were sounds of delight as they ate the grilled cheese and tomato soup I made with delight. "If you cook like that every night you can stay forever" Said Dean getting his what... fourth serving of the night.I scoffed and rolled my eyes typical teenage boys. I had barley know them for 5 hours and I really felt like I belonged.

Then what happened next was more interesting.

 **Mwahhhhhhaaaaa you think this is going to be a happy ending?**

 **Well you see to be a good writer I have to practice tearing people hearts out and walking on them in high heel boots. Soooooooo don't take it personally.**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**

 **P.S- I am thinking of doing a chapter from Deans P.O.V Let me know what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts of Angels

**So this chapter is the last time jumps promise!**

 **Anyway I just wanted to say I will try to get at least 3 or 4 chapters up every week. Reveiw, Favs and Follows are always be appreciated. In fact my first fav and followers will be mentioned right now! :) So a special Thanks to Raven Winter and Lilly Oakleaf 13**

 **Holy shit what a long Intro the disclaims are same as usual. So carry on!**

 **Chapter 3:** **Thougths of Angels**

 **1 Year later**

 **I was fourteen just barley so was Dean and Sam turned ten a couple months ago. All but Sam's apperance changed. Dean and I started working out so he was good looking and naturally got attention. I got nose and lip percing while keeping my hair long and I started to devlop curves and I got attention to but most thought me and Dean were together and knew what I could do so left me alone . And that lets just say the 3 days we were here I broke someones nose. It was the middle of August and me and Dean were sparring at the school gym after our temporary school. We had got premisson to stay from Baba I liked to call John that as a nick-name.**

 **As we were some kids were forming a circle around us curious to what we were doing. We were not wearing gloves so a.k.a we were beating the crap out of each other and I was kicking Deans ass! "HELL YEAH. I GOING TO GET YOU DEAN!" I yelled "NOPE" He replied. That was when he pulled the thing he does that always make me lose and pinned me on the ground "Awww come on!" I said "You always know I lose when you do that!" In response he laughed a laugh that always caught my breath.**

 **Then green and violet met and I saw a longing in his eyes. But my eyes betrayed me and dragged down to his lips and I felt. Yearning? But just at this moment I realized how close we were with are legs and hips pressed together and his quite muscular torso and my soft but just as strong one pressed against his. Then the gym teacher came over to see why every one was over here. She saw me pinned and said "Winchester, Berthe my office NOW!" Dean made eye contact with me and rolled his eyes.**

 **Then got off of me and helped me up and we walked to the teachers office. "Sit" she barked we sat and she looked us over and said "Who started to fight?" I scoffed as Dean snickered and then I said "Fight? It was a sparring match ." Then Dean laughed out right and Harold screamed "Principals office NOW!" Dean and I walked past her after sharing a look and as we passed he grabbed my hand and 'whispered' something in my ear while I giggled sounding very dirty. Her face went purple and she actually took us there while we had barley contained laughter. As we got the she instructed Dean to sit and sent me to queen b's office. That's when hell broke loose.**

 **D.P.O.V**

 **As I sat in the office thinking about Angel and the way she looked at me with those beatiful viloet eyes I adored so much and her senct. But I was inturrupted from theses thoughts as I heard laughter from Angel and the princapl screaming at her. She came out looking amused and walked over with a note and smirk Angel handed the paper to me while saying "You are off the hook and I am naughty. So just not tell Baba because we are leaving towmarro anyway." I replied with a laugh and said " K Angel."**

 **We walked to the motel and I opened to door with my key. And we were greeted by Sam hugging both of us while dad said "How was it?" Angel responded "Fine but Dean kept trying to beat my awsome skills!" Then I said "Hey! I beat as just as much as you beat me." Angel laughed one of her melodic laugh that were my favorite sound from her. Then as that conversation faded we all went back to our buisness. Dad went back to writing in his journal Sam doing math stuff and Angel laying on the bed listing to music. I went to lay down next to her and she scooted over and I layed down. A few minutes later she stared to hum wich turned into singing soon after,**

 **Carry on my wayword son**

 **there'll be peace when you are done**

 **Lay your weary head to rest**

 **Don't you cry no more**

 **I fell asleep soon after to Angel my Angel singing.**

 **2 weeks later A.P.O.V**

 **"Dean i'm out do you have more silver!?" I whispered quickly we were on a hunt for a of demon which went down hill after John got taken because there were more than expected. So, we were hiding waiting for them to go to out while leaving one on guard. But that's all I said before I got dragged from the closet.**

 **Finally good cliffhanger Yah!**

 **Have fun don't be normal so with that**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	4. Chapter 4: Woes In Hunting

**Before we start a quick thanks to DerailersFan, Lucy heartfilia13, and The TARDIS Ate My Pie for fav/following the story Thanks!**

 **Anyway I was reading up on this chapter for the demons and a little insparation because I was having a small writers block and I was helping The TARDIS Ate My Pie with their story Good little soilder be sure to check it out!**

 ***Warning strong language in this chapter***

 **With out further adou...**

 **Chapter 4: Woes In Hunting**

 **Previously-**

 **"Dean i'm out do you have more silver!?" I whispered quickly we were on a hunt for a of demon which went down hill after John got taken because there were more than expected. So, we were hiding waiting for them to go to out while leaving one on guard. But that's all I said before I got dragged from the closet.**

 **Present-**

 **I woke up tied to a chair after I had taken and given some hits to the demon. Turns out There was only one and more good news was I was the only one caught. Yah deep shit so Gee I wonder how we were going to get out of THIS one. I opened my mouth to speak and instead said "Difn mmkh. Ha arfe wooe gonnna gut out?" (This was meant to be said "Dean's ok. How are we gonna get out?") Great being gagged, peachy. Then I heard a door open behind me and saw John's eyes widen in shock and fear. Then two more demons both male told the female demon that was guarding us "We are taking her to the other room keep a sharp eye on that one. And DON'T take off his gag no matter what OK?" then I heard a meek "K" I thought ha alpha guess which one. Then I was lifted by one of them and hearing muffled shouts and then was dragged to a room next to it and shoved in a chair and my gag removed. "So we heard you talking to someone in the closet. Who?" said the alpha "Fuck off!" I sneered back. Then they took turns beating me a fucking fourteen year old while asking the same question and me coming up with a snarky reply.**

 **After and hour of this I was just a bloody pulp screaming with each blow screaming to die "Just kill me God, just let it end!" I was half sobbing and half praying just to die. Then a flash of light and I was told to close my eyes. I did and then was told to open them to a man in a trench coat and buissness suit was standing next to two bodies. Then I spoke a raspy croak and asked "Who are and why did you come?" The man replied "My name is Castiel, Angel, l and I am an angel sent by God to awnser your prayer." with that he dissapered after unbounding my ropes and saying "The other one is dead good luck with your hunting."**

 **I got up and stumbled to the door and fell on my hip. In a lot of pain I was was brought back to the first time my mom hit me I was about six. She was drunk and I really didn't understand at the time. But, next thing I know i was knocked on my ass crying and she came over and kicked me breaking two of my ribs. Then she said "Little bitch always ruining my life. Your the reason your father left me!". I was shaken out of it as quick as I was thrown in to it. By a near hysterical Dean and a upset John. Dean was right next to me and thinking I was going to die I sat up as best as I could and kissed him. This kiss held so much passion, realse, love. Then I blacked out.**

 **I woke up to a blinding white light and thought so this is it he realy let me in. Then somebody stood over me and said " your in a hospital NOT heaven." Embaressed that I voiced my thoughts I said "Well were is my uh... Family then?" Then the door opened and Dean and Sam came in. Dean stood at the door while Sam ran over and hugged me saying "I missed you don't get hurt like that again I was so scared." I hugged him back and reminded him to be gentle. Then as he let go I looked at Dean questionably and as he ran over I kneeled on the bed and we hugged ferciley and as the nurse left had a small make-out sesion before Sam started saying "EWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!" Dean and I laughed and then I scooted over and he sat on the bed and put an arm around me which I snuggled in to. Then John walked in looking relived I was ok but looked at Dean like he had a major bitch-session coming twords him. Then he eyed the arm around me but let it stay then said "Angel glad your alright but, what happened should of been me and nice work with the demon Dean." then he contined, "But about that kiss Angel..."**

 **Yah major bitch-sessions and drama next chapter!**

 **Will they regret the kiss or not and what about those scars?**  
 **Yes and how did you like my Castiel scene? Sadly No more Cass sorry I just thought that a small amount of glory was nessasary!**

 **Disclaimers same as usual and with that at 3:00 in the morning**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	5. Chapter 5: Rules against

**I didn't have the patience to write the major-bitch session so I will just let that happen kinda like in VA.**

 **Special thanks to sodasgirl1 for following the story and especially to vjmdog for following AND reviewing** **Thanks!**

 **So I hope you like This chapter and I will try to make it longer this and other times around.**

 **I have time enough soooooo. Yup!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the amazing characters! I do own the plot so, please DON'T steal**

 **Anyway here ya go**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **After John said "About that kiss with Dean."**

 **It turned in to a lecture about 'confused attraction' or something. Bleh. I found my self tuning out almost immediately.**

 **Then when It turned to me I tuned back in to hear what there was to say about ME because the lecture was mainly for Dean because he kissed me back.**

 **"Also, you young lady, you started it so, What do you have to say for yourself?" John asked me. As a response I snuggled further in to Dean but as I was broken and bruised so I cried out in pain. So with a concerned look Dean began "Angel are yo-"**

 **Then the nurse came in and shooed every one out and scolded me for being like that with as she put it 'My brother'. Ha Sam yes but Dean I laughed and shook my head at the thought.**

 **"Care to share the joke?" The nurse asked curiously. "Nope." I replied popping the P. She rolled her eyes and got me ready for the doctor. Then the doctor came and she said "O-Kay, I see you are awake uh, ok ."**

 **"So," she continued "Could you take off your gow-" I cut her off with a scowl and a quick "No." At that she looked at me and said "Now, I know that you were kidnapped and beaten, But there is no need to-"**

 **Again I cut her off and said low and dangerous "No but you saw my scars do you wanna know how I got these scars?" Then I laughed as mad as The Joker would. Thats it I was crazy. And broken, very broken. Not only physically but mentally as well. With that thought I was pulled in to the past.**

 **I was about nine when I received the wort beating (beside my back cuts). I was home late by fifteen minutes. The sorry excuse for a mom was drunk well, more than usual. She came up to me and said "You dumb little slut, Fifteen minutes who were you screwing?" I replied honestly "No one m'am I was just late." That earned me a sharp slap and she said "You lying bitch! You dare lie to your own mother?" Then she punched me five or six times before shoving me across the room. She followed me angrily and as I was sprawled across the floor she kicked me and kicked me. Then yanking me up by my shirt she said "Angel what a pretty name. For such a disappointing girl. Ha! Ugly as hell to," she continued "Violet eyes ugg who would like that?" Then my dear mother threw me down. I had lots of broken bones and was in a lot of pain. But, before I passed out she leaned down and lit a cigarette the after a couple of puffs she put it down on my cheek. Thats when I got shot straight up as if ice water was poured on me.**

 **I heard the doctor explaing something to John right next to me but when he saw me awake he made me lay back down and said "The doctor said you can leave tomorrow but to take it easy for a few weeks." Well there goes my life (Note the sarcasm). "But as I was saying ," The doctor said sympathetically "Your daughter has post-traumatic stress-disorder which I would wage my money on it being abuse at a younger age. you say she was adopted?" John replied with "Yes."**

 **"Sweetheart." the Doctor said to me "Who hit you Hun? So we could put them in jail." I responded with a half-assed laugh and "My sorry excuse for a mother. Oh yeah she was killed four years ago so don't even bother with it. Can I sleep NOW?" They both said sure but before John left I found my self asking " uh.. Baba I was wondering if I could see Sam and Dean once more." Then he said "Sure if it makes you happy i'll be in the hallway."**

 **A few seconds later Sam ambushed me with gentle hugs saying to sleep well and goodnight. Then Dean came and sat in the chair next to me, holding my hand and staring at it as if it was his life-line. Then John came in collected Sam and bid both of us good bye.**

 **"O-Kay.?" I said very confused that Dean stayed. The first words he said was "It should of been me dragged from that closet" Then the rarest thing happened. Tears were trickling down Dean Winchesters face! I pulled him close to me as best as I could without causing pain to myself and gently wiped them away with my thumbs.**

 **"Dean baby don't cry." Then what he said next surprised me "You are the only one to see me cry like this." With that he crawled in the bed as gentle as he could not to disturb any broken ribs or bruised arms or back and then we slept like that calmly. And for once in my life with no nightmares.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The Next Day%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean was gone but not for long because the bed was still warm. So, I checked the side table and yep sure enough there was a note with a key on top of new clothes.

The note: Sorry had to run checked you out so key is for motel down the street- x Dean

Aw how sweet. I hopped up expecting to be OK but realized that I was still super bruised. So I stumbled and managed to hobble over to the bathroom.

Once I was in there I stripped down to my bra and had my pants on. But as went to grab my shirt to throw on I caught a look of myself in the mirror. I leaned closer and flinched at what I saw.

I had a raging black eye that was blotchy, and took up part of my face, was purple and was so swollen that my eye was half closed. I had cuts on my lip, and arms. Also bruised almost every were. My breathing was shallow and harsh due to I guessed two maybe three fractured ribs.

After looking at that I threw on the clothes smiling at the familiar black jacket with plaid flannel under slightly better my limp wasn't as bad due to my body getting use to walking around.

I came back into the hospital room got the duffel bag that was supplied there with the keys. So, I set off happy that there was directions on the back of the note.

As I got closer to the motel I got weird looks at the fourteen your old with Violet eyes, a nose piercing and a black-eye. They got really weirder the further I went and I just hung my head in slight shame and disappointment at myself. I trained for that for four years and failed new how to exorcise and trap then ugh!

When I got there no one was there a stroke of good luck. I dropped my stuff any were and walked to the bathroom shedding the jacket and flannel behind leaving me in a black short sleeved v-neck and my combat boots and jeans. I went in the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I walked to the cabinet fully prepared to do what I wanted. I opened the cabinet and spotted what I wanted the razors. I lowered my self on the edge of the tub after smashing the plastic and snatching one of the razors I lifted my shirt reviling my pale flat stomach and made the first incision.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Oops!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **So yep extra long for ya!**

 **Finding out what Sam knows next chapter. Caring Dean! Fluff! YEH!**

 **So question may be asked anything you think that needs clarity!**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	6. Chapter 6: Things Get Better

**Hi I'm back! I'm feeling evil today MWHAHAHA!**

 **But i'll be nice enough to spare you from the heel of my high heel boots.**

 **Special thanks to Animelover20003 for reviwing to the story Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Dean: I wanna do it!**

 **Me: No you insulted me in a dream*Looks at Cass &Sam frantically***

 **Cass &Sam: Don't even we already have**

 **Dean: Come on Pleasssssssssse**

 **Me: Nope**

 **Dean: Unfair! Just let me!**

 **Me: Reinforcements!**

 **Bobby: Fine, The 'Awesome' Nikki does not own Supernatural or any of the characters. She only owns the plot and extras so DON'T steal!**

 **Here ya go**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%Things get better%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Chapter 6: Things get better**

 **Previously-**

 **I walked to the cabinet fully prepared to do what I wanted. I opened the cabinet and spotted what I wanted the razors. I lowered my self on the edge of the tub after smashing the plastic and snatching one of the razors I lifted my shirt reviling my pale flat stomach and made the first incision.**

 **Present-**

 **After the first I realized something that one cut. Just one deep or shallow could make you smile in a Grimm situation. Then after I was done cutting I went to the mirror to admire my handi-work. I had cut about four different times and as I looked at them and the blood flowing like tears would. Then as I looked at the blood the color crimson came to mind. This color always meant pain to me but today it meant relief.**

 **I bandaged them well but not so bulky so they were barley noticeable. Then I cleaned up the blood on the floor and bath tub. Shoving the bloody razor in my pocket disposing the plastic and other razors.**

 **I walked back to the room digging through my bag to find my IPod and after finding it popping the earbuds in and flopping on one of the beds started relaxing. Then after a few minutes of that the door opened and every one came in. Sam came in reading a new book Dean looked bored out of his mind and John looked a little rough.**

 **Sam flopped on the other bed while Dean sat on the couch turning on the TV to surf channels. John went to the bathroom and my fear level spiked a little but he came out a few minutes later changed out of his Fed-Threads and said gruffly "Be back in three hours." With that he left us.**

 **So in Winchester time as I call it three hours mean about a day so. Yaaa! Quality time with Sam and Dean. Fun times *Wink,Wink* Yaa!**

 **I layed on the bed for a little bit bit before getting bored myself and decided have some fun. Wink, wink.**

 **I walked over to the couch Dean was sitting on and layed down on the other side putting my feet on his lap.**

 **Dean saw what I was getting at and turned his head smiling at me. He painfully slow unlaced and took off my boots. Then unexpectedly grabbed my ankle then yanked my over so I was basically sitting on his lap. I gasped silently still remembering that Sam was in the room and because of the sharp wonderful pain.**

 **I decided I was going to be teasing. So I leaned foreword licked his bottom lip and hopped off his lap and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Not out of vanity but curiosity.**

 **As I was looking Dean sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.**

 **At that I grunted because of the cuts I made. Then Deans face turned to one of confusion.**

 **He reached up to my stomach and felt gently. His face looked angry as the pieces clicked together.**

 **He kicked the door shut and came over to me and said "Shirt, lift it up." I got nervous and said "Dean, Babe, please don't-" He made me stop by coming over and kneeling in front of me and gently lifting my shirt to revile my bandaged stomach.**

 **"Damn it, Angel, WHY!" He growled at me angrily**

 **Holding back tears I said "I'm a freak, Thanks for asking."**

 **"No you aren't" Dean said gruffly. Then he came over at my still lifted up shirt and gently removing the bandages he grimaced at the angry red cuts.**

 **Then Dean cleaned them and stitched one of them up and bandaged them better than I did.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A little while later%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **After we left the bathroom it was about five thirty, six o'clock.**

 **When we walked out we saw Sam on the bed still but he was holding a leather covered book.**

 **It was John's journal. "Well, Shit." I said loudly.**

 **Dean walked over and snatched the journal out of Sam's hands.**

 **But Sam said matter-of-factually "I 've already read it twice. So I know what you guys hunt. And I know what got Angel."**

 **We chewed him out for a little while and swearing him to secrecy until he was thirteen so he was old enough to learn how to shoot and use weapons.**

 **Then Dean said "Hey guys can I tell you something?" I nodded to tell him to continue "So you know how Dad is against going to New York? Well I managed to convince him to let us go after this case for one week!"**

 **Sam and I cheered at this news excited at the fact we finally managed to break John at this decision.**

 **I thought of some fun,fun things Dean and I could sneak off to while Sam and John were asleep.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Yahhh!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **New York, New York!**

 **I just watched the episode in season ten so I thought how much fun it would be to right so yaa!**

 **As usual,**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**

 **P.S. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry Sir!

**Hi! I was watching the music video to Habits by Tove Lo and I was so upset about the fries so upset she just through them away so sad.**

 **I decided to stick with the shows swearing from now on. *Warning abuse in this chapter***

 **Anyway disclaimer same as usual.**

 **Here Ya Go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%BLOOP%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 7: Sorry Sir!

We had to finish the case before we could go to New York and this was going to be simple because it was just a vengeful spirit. Pfft Easy.

So I was just guarding the boys. Including Sam because he decided to start young with a 'Training exercise'. Dean and I were not to happy but we could never talk back or a small sharp slap on the arm would happen in return. **(Sorry but I re-watched the show and thought John wasn't a very good parent so lets say he got harsh right about now).**

 **Then out of no were my shotgun was snatched and I was pushed in to a ditch were I was yelled at to stay there and I doubt I could even get up because my ankle was twisted.**

 **I was bait "Well, damn." I murmured to myself. I felt degraded by this action because usually I am treated with respect even by Sam.**

 **I sat there just thinking about how we got to go to New York and this was probaly worth it.**

 **That was before I was lifted up by my throat and thrown in to another memory.**

 **/FlashBack/**

 **Another one of the times I was seven and mom was raging, fuming actually, but she had me her perfect punching bag.**

 **She wasn't as harsh on me when I was younger but as I got older I was her bitch.**

 **But this time she was being pretty bad she enjoyed whipping me on my front at this point.**

 **So she bought a black snake whip draged me to my room so Rose wouldn't hear and started going at it real bad then something odd happened.**

 **/End Flasback/**

 **My mom turned into an ugly rotting women that was cutting my face . Then I realized it.**

 **The ghost was getting me. I hated to sound weak but I screamed out "Dean" a few pitches higher than normal.**

 **The ghost started to burn and dropped me despite my screaming ankle I maneged to stand and walk over to were the boys were standing and smiled.**

 **All with a sprained ankle and blood running down my face. I reached up and felt the scratch and it was deep it ran from the corner of my eye to the corner of my lip on the left side.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%AtTheMotelAfter%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **We went into the room victorious except for John he dropped us off and left us there.**

 **We happily unlocked the door and the cut completly forgotten I went in normally then after a few minutes of standing I started to sway then all went black as I hit the floor.**

 **(A couple hours later) I woke up in darkness triyng to remeber what happened then it all came back. I was lying on the motels couch at about ten a night.**

 **I got up feeling a little woozy and had a slight headache while limping over to the bathroom to get some asprin I almost fell over.**

 **I finally got there and shut and locked the door I flipped the light switched on and dug around for the asprin.**

 **Finding It I went "A-HA!" But then I remebered that other people were asleep so I just popped the pills and drank from the sink.**

 **Then I pulled the razor I cleaned from the pocket of my jeans one of the only pairs I owned. I examined it then whispered "No."**

 **But I thought just one little cut you'll feel better. It will make you smile. "NO!" I said much louder.**

 **So I walked out of the bathroom not caring who I woke up. Then i went to Dean and on his nightstand I slammed the razor down and said "Their i'm done you better keep it that way."**

 **So he smiled and pulled me to him in a hug then he kissed my cheek saying "Thats my Angel."**

 **We must of dozed off because next thing I know I was being woken by the sound of the Impala so getting into the floor padding that was made a while ago was a little difficult but I managed it.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%In Da Morning%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **"New York, New York, New York!" I woke up to the sound of Sam yelling. "Ok, Calm down Sammy or I will go back to sleep!" I replied trying to say serious then ened up laughing.**

 **(A Few Minutes later) "Angel, Sam go take the stuff and get in the car. Dean and I will double check the room." John said "Oh Angel keep him safe." I response i touched my gun and nodded.**

 **"O-Kay Sam lets go" I said we grapped all the stuff which wasn't alot but enough and threw in in the trunk.**

 **Then we climed in back Sam's a kid and John only lets Dean sit in the front. Sam and I just chatted mostly Sam about what New York would be like.**

 **Then Dean and John came out a little while later and climed in the car we set off to New York from Pittsburg,Pensilvena.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%AFewHoursBeforeDaHunt%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **We were finally here. So, we went and saw some sights got pizza and went to the motel room.**

 **John and Sammy conked out from the excitment. So Dean and I formed a plan.**

We decided to sneak out and go to CBGB. Once we got there we snuck in.

"Damn" Dean said in suprise. So there was this guy on stage with a mohawk screaming in the microphone people were snorting drugs and drinking watever.

Then a girl a few years older than us bright green hair blue eyes came up and said "Come sit at our table."

So we followed her and sat down and some ahnded us cheap beer in plastic cups. I downed it in several second enjoying the numbness and bite of the acohol.

After a few drinks I decided to do something crazy. I grabbed Dean by the hand and pulled him down to the tatto shop that was there.

I had brought some money like at least three hundred of the cash in my wallet. I payed the guy two hundred. Fifty bucks over just to get the tattoo.

I didn't let Dean see it but about and hour later it was done and I showed him. It was his name right below my navel.

He smirked kissed it and pulled me up and out of the shop. We drank more of anything. Then we sat back down for a make out session. But in between kisses he said "I.*Kiss* Love. *Kiss* You. *Kiss*"

Then after that I got of and smiled at him then the room starts spinning real I heard a deep voice say "Angel Berthe. Dean Winchester."

Everything stood still for what seemed like forever then some radom guy from our table said "Sorry Sir!"

To John-Frigging-Winchester. We left immediately and both sat in the back me I had to Dean out of some sort of fear.

Then we started complaining how John never let us do things fun then Dean said "I wish I had a different father"

John stopped the Impala turned around and said "Angel Dean, If you don't like me fine. But its not my job to be liked. Its my job to raise you right."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Yah%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Did you like it?**

 **Well until later as usal**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Forget Anything

**S'up! First off thanks to Honeybunny0114, panda bunny 2.0, Amelie and vjmdog For following/Reviewing/favoriting.**

 **So in this story if any of the music is not in the right year or didn't exist well tough I like that music so yep.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own supernatural and its characters so MWHAHAHA!**

 **Crowley: No she doesn't she locked us in her basement!**

 **Me: Did not**

 **Crowley: Did too**

 **Me:Fine I don't but do own the extras so don't steal those! And any reference to Twisted metal's DollFace does not belong to me. P.S Review if you DO know who DollFace is I love her!**

 **Here Ya Go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%A.P.O.V%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 8: Don't Forget Anything

The months passed quickly it was October then out of no were it was almost May.

Our schedule consists of hunting, eating and sleeping. Nothing more.

I swear I have found out over a hundred ways to make Mac and Cheese. Sam loves the marshmallows in it which is gross to me, Dean likes it with hot dogs which over time has gotten old for me but I like plain sometimes nacho cheese but other than that's it.

I was fifteen as was Dean and Sam just turning eleven.

For Dean and I this meant one more year then freedom most likely for good.

But being with Dean while hiding it from John was hard. But from how I was Dean, Sam and me were raised as soldiers was the most difficult.

"So what was your family life like before uh.. everything?" Dean asked me as I sat with my head in his lap as he was messing with my long brown hair.

"Nothing at all like this at when I was with Ger-." Not doing that Berthe not now. "Well better spit it out now eh." I said weakly.

At least John was better than my mother I thought with venom.

/FlashBackStory/

I was bit by the last vampire on the night that saved me from my mom or ruined my life by killing my little sister.

This pumped endorphin in my blood making me bleary and high.

Then Gerald came and killed it and he stood over me before I blacked out.

Then I woke up to an unfamiliar room. I was ten and scared out of my mind. I was hiding under the covers when he came in I felt safe because ofhis presence.

So I let this 6'3 guy coax me at the time was a 4'4 fairy princess. Then eventually he convinced me to come out and eat.

So as I did so he explained every thing to me. Then I asked "Hey, were is Rose my baby sis' dark eyes black hair?"

Then he gently told me that she died, was killed. I went in to shock didn't say anything for days I was a Angel robot did things like a machine.

Then Gerald became my father he trained me kept me fit taught me my weapons and moves so I am the awesome person I am now.

He helped me with my night-meres of abuse and the night that made me well, me.

Then one night. (My lip trembled and had to push back tears.) Something came and torn through the house it most likely had beef with Gerald and wanted him dead.

Then a couple of months later I found you people.

/EndFlashBackStory/

"Whoa that's a lot to take in." Dean whistled.

I nodded understanding what he meant. Then he leaned down and kissed my nose and said "Stay, Evil DollFace" and ran his hand over my scar that was on my face. Smiling I got up in a sitting position and faced him.

I leaned twords him and pressed his lips against mine then I put my tongue against his teeth which allowed me access at once then it became a fight for dominance.

His hands were on my waist as I was on his lap my arms around his neck. Then we froze as we heard the door open and John walk in.

He took one glance at us came over ripped us apart threw me on the bed some what away. Then pushed Dean out the door saying "In the car Dean you and I are going on a ride."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Sorry!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Sorry its not that long but *Weak Thumbs up***

 **Ok well *Grabs shield for rotten food surly to be throw,Hides* All set so now *Clicks post new chapter***

 **As usual,**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lies

**Baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting' older.**

 ***Warning LSD use/mentions in this chapter***

 **Hi! I really love that new song by Chain smokers with Halsey but Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural tho I wish I did but I do own the extras and stuff Blah Blah Blah Blah.**

 **Here Ya go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%DasNotGood!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Chapter 9: Lies ... A.P.O.V**

 **I was worried about him. Most of the time John wasn't very nice after Sam got in to hunting the nice evaporated.**

 **Or whatever was left of it.**

 **From what I heard from Dean he was raised like a soldier in a war.**

 **Sam was just curious what was going on and so I was ok with that. I was just sitting there in deep thought and with out knowing I was stroking the scar on my face.**

 **"Angel, To earth! Why are ya doing that?" Asked Sam. Startled I answered " It's just out of habit it makes me feel better." He looked thoughtful for a moment.**

 **Then suddenly he seemed wiser than any twelve year old should be.**

 **But with the arguments he gave he was going to be a hell of a lawyer one day. I was already saving money for him so one day I could just send him off with out anybody knowing.**

 **But until then he was stuck on the same boat I was.**

 **We just had small talk it had only been about twenty minutes when the door unlocked and Dean walked in with a bruise forming on his right jaw.**

 **I ran over and grabbed his chin turning it but he shoved me away saying something I thought I would never hear from him.**

 **-D.P.O.V-**

 **"What?" Angel said hurt on her features.**

 **I hated to have to repeat but I said "Don't touch me I don't actually like you, it was just fun." I said in the coldest voice I could manage.**

 **Hurt was all on her features and tears shined over her eyes. I hated to say this but it was Sam's life or our relationship.**

 **I loved her but Sam came first. Angel's sad face turned angry and snatched the key from me and said "I'll be back later."**

 **I watched as she left and I wanted to chase after her hold her and tell her I was lying maybe she would understand. But if she knew Sam would be dead.**

 **So I sat down and Sam said "You shouldn't of been so cruel to her even if it was a lie"**

 **Smart kid I thought. Then I said "You think I don't know that, She had to believe it or you would be dead."**

 **All Sam said was "Wouldn't be the first time." Then he started to read.**

 **Maybe one day we could fix our relationship. She could forgive me but I could never forgive myself at all.**

 **-A.P.O.V-**

 **I walked up to the dealer and threw a fifty at him "Give me whatever you got" So then he tossed me a bag which I caught with ease.**

 **I left found a secluded spot near the motel then lit up.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%UhOh!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Angel what the Frigg!?**

 **Also any good ship names for Angel and Dean let me know if so.**

 **As Usual**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**

 **P.S. Anybody else think John was a Real douche-Bag in this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10: You left Me

**Hi! I just got back from camping so your lucky that I even got a chapter up this week. This chapter meet Bobby! Also SUPER FLUFFY in this chapter. You've been warned**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters**

 **Here Ya go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%** **S'up** **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 10: You left Me_D.P.O.V

It had been almost two hours since Angel left and I was getting worried.

"She'll be back" Sam said dragging me from my thoughts "You still have your wallet right?"

Checking my pockets I nodded saying "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Sam continued " If she wanted to leaved she would've stole your wallet"

"Ok?" I said knowing he was right. Then the door opened and Angel walked in looking stoned.

"Hi, Boys!" She giggled.

"Son of a bitch" I said thinking what did you do this time Angel. Then I heard dripping and saw the blood seeping out of multiple cuts on her arm.

"Sammy, get some bandages now." I said and as Sam ran of I made a grab for Angel but she danced out of my reach.

"Don't be that way Angel lets get you cleaned up" I pleaded. But my pleas were usless against her.

"I can act anyway I want!" She sang. "No you can't, Angel please." I tried again.

Angel scowled and said "Yes I can You. left. Me."

I was hurt at these words because she was rubbing my words in the fresh wound.

"Fine," I said deadpan "Clean yourself up, go smoke some more pot that will fix everything that ever happened."

She looked funny and said "Fine i'll just-"

"You'll what?" I said rubbing my wrist "Hurt m- us more look at yourself."

Angel glanced down and sobered up and said "Ok i'm sorry I got carried away with the razor and I... I-" With that she broke down and tears silently streamed down her face.

I wanted to pull her to me like I would if we were together but for now I acted like I did with Sammy. Like a big brother.

Ugh life sucks. Damn you John I will get you.

Just then Sam came and threw me the gauze and band-aids. Then he hugged Angel just as I wished to.

Then we cleaned her up and went to bed.

As I was laying there I just couldn't fall asleep. That was odd usually I could just fall asleep quickly. If I was still awake Angel would just run her hands through my hair and whisper seductive and calming things in my ear.

I flipped over to my side seeing Sam breathing evenly so he was asleep. But Angel layed on her stomach head looking at me eyes wide open.

I got up and she looked up at me and I growled "Get in the bed now"

I grapped her hand, pulled her up and climbed in the bed and she climbed in behind me drapping her arm across my waist and pulling closer she pushed her knees in between mine.

She leaned close and whispered her breath tickling my ear "This does not mean that were getting back together, just so you know"

I nodded to entranced by her scent, her touch, her everything.

We fell asleep and were snuggled there all night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was awoken by my phone going off.

I opened my eyes and saw the position I was in. Angel was now cuddled to my chest and my arms were around her.

Gently without waking her I reached out to the nightstand and grabbed my phone.

I got one text message from Dad it said-

Your going to Bobby's for a while be ready in twenty minutes-

When I finished I looked at Angel she was beutiful even with messy hair and her face was so relaxed and girlish.

No one would sespect how viscous and deadly she could be at times.

Just then she stirred and opened her eyes. Angel streched and sat up yawning then Sammy sat up to and rubbed his eyes muttering "What time is it?"

"About seven" I replied "Also we are going to Bobby's for a little while and we have got to get ready right now."

"Who is Bobby?" Angel asked me ciroiusly

"He is our uncle" Sam said "I think so."

We got up pulled our shoes straightned our clothes Angel brushed her hair and we were all packed up and ready by the time Dad got here.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.P.O.V_ A couple hours later

We were pulling in to Bobby's house and I was suprised. He owned a junk yard.

Awesome. We walked in to the house and I looked around there were a bunch of books almost overflowing off the shelves and all the small tables were covered in liquor bottles.

John didn't even bother coming in with us he left us in a heart beat.

A man came down the stairs. He had an old hat over his graying-brown hair he worn old faded clothses.

He greeted the boys and examined me.

"You've fought this monster war for along time" He said quiet so only I could hear "You have scars that aren't from them so you must be Angel, I'm Bobby nice to meet you"

We shook hands his grip firm as if he knew how strong I was.

Then Bobby said he had to go to the libray and left us alone.

Sam showed me my bedroom which was next to theirs. I was facing my bed after a little bit ov TV with Sam. Then I was tackled and flipped over.

I only stopped fighting when I saw it was Dean "What the Hell do you want Dean? You hate me, then your my big brother,then you want to cuddle with me." I said calmly "What do you want. Huh? You want in my pants? Because when you said I was 'just fun' you lost that opportunity."

"No" He replied simply "John that bastard made me say those things or he would've killed Sammy"

With that he meshed his lips against mine at first gentle then more passion and lust.

He didn't even have to hold me down anymore I was lost in him. He fisted my hair tugging at it for better access to my throat.

I reached for the hem of his T-shirt as he reached for the hem of mine. I allowed him to take it off but warned him I was staying under him and then removed his. As hands roamed I felt a large lump on my stomach.

I smiled and said while he was kissing my neck "I didn't know I had that affect on you "

He replied with "You've always had that affect on me beatiful"

We contiued and hands roamed in more places he kneaded my breast I teased him by rubbing my crotch aginst his. Warmth started to pool in between my legs.

Then some one akwardly coughed and said "Did not expect to find this."

I looked around Dean and found Bobby looking at us akwardly and with a hint of disapproval. Then he said "Lunch is ready if you want it"

Dean said akwardly "Yeah we'll be there in a minute"

"I'll be watching the clock, No more than ten minutes" Bobby said and walked down stairs.

"Close the door" I said softly to Dean. "Ok why?" He asked as he did.

I knew I had to change my underwear because I could feel it soaked through from our plesure run.

So I turned and dug through my bag and said "Red or black?" Dean quicly said "Black"

So I grabbed my black lace thong and turned around and set it on the bed. Then I unbuckled my pants and saw Dean visibly gulp "I'd love to do that but not now" he said nervislouy

I dropped them and as he saw how soaked my underwear was he grew again i slipped out of those and threw them slipping on my new pair and putting my pants back on I winked and we went down stairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **This is my first fluffy chapter what do you think? Please let me know!**

 **As usal-**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	11. Chapter 11: I hate that I love you

**S'up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters but I do own the figgin' extras and plot so do not steal! Please!**

 **Here ya go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Chapter 11: I hate that I love you**

 **A.P.O.V_ The next morning**

 **I was awoken by a dream that was about Dean it happened like in real life except he kissed me and we made out.**

 **But when I woke up my hand was in my very wet underwear. I groaned if I had more dreams like this I was gonna go mad!**

 **What the hell brain stop torturing me. What actually happened was he tackled me and told me to stop what ever the hell I was doing to him the most I got was a glare.**

 **Damn it!** **(A/N: Last of the previous chapter was a dream)** **I was pissed at myself. You are better than this you dumb ass he never wanted you. My head was screaming at me.**

 **I groaned again and went back to sleep**

 **This time I dream about lollipops and candy-canes. Har har.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **I woke up this time I was on time.**

 **I got up and grabbed my clothes and dressed in short-shorts and a AC DC tank-top accompanied by black boots that stopped at my mid-calf and a black leather jacket even though it was like ninety degrees out side. Oh well.**

 **I walked down stairs to find some car keys attached to a note. Bobby was at the library again so I slipped the keys in to my pocket and began to busy myself making breakfast.**

I made bacon, eggs and just finished as Sam stumbled in.

"Not a morning person I see" I teased

"Hun? Oh yep. Just when is the coffee gonna be done?" He mumbled

"You young sir," I said "Are to young to enjoy the wonders of coffee" He glared at me and so I said "Kidding, Kidding we all know how you can be without caffeine" I continued "Oh I decided that we are going to Beans and Brews today."

At that exact moment Dean stumbled in I tuned to the hash browns giving him the silent treatment I was so good at.

I wasn't going to lay down like a wussy, he knew what he was giving up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%AtBeansAndBrews%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I slid the car into the drive-through and ordered a ice mocha with cream, Sam sitting in the back as for a hot cinnamon latte, while Dean who sat next to me ordered the same exact thing as me.

Ugh Bastard.

At least the car was wonderful a black mustang that purred like a cat.

I had been allowed to drive because I got to the keys first and always would because the brothers were not morning people.

After the coffee and money exchange I flew down the street to the school that was going on for like three more weeks.

We had enroll and if I don't know the habits of John Winchester i'm a friggin normal girl.

But i'm not so we were staying with Bobby this entire summer about four months including the rest of this one.

I pulled into the parking spot with a vengeance an hopped out strolling straight for the office.

Not even bothering for the boys I locked the doors and continued Sam at my heels and Dean to my left.

I opened the door and a lot of people looked up and I have to admit it.

But, almost all of them cringed at the sight of my scar.

Then they saw my body the girls faces envy and jealousy took over and testosterone came off the boys.

I could've sworn I heard a growl from Dean but I wasn't sure.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my man eating smile before I walked into the office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

D.P.O.V_

I had to admit I was jealous. Angel and I weren't together but Damn she looked good enough to Har har.

In a ACDC tank top that clung to her begging curves (not to mention her breasts!) and shorts that stopped only a few inches below her panty line, with a dead sexy leather jacket and matching boots.

I walked in with her and tried not to groan at her scent. Coffee and her soft vanilla perfume that she tried to deny that she wore.

We enrolled with out any problems and got our schedules that same day then she said that we start next week because it was Thursday.

I was hardly paying attention but Angel was in business mode smiling, nodding and knowing just what to say.

You know what wistful thinking gets ya Dean? A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING!

We got up and Angel shook hands with a principle whose name I already forgot.

I walked out with Angel she pocketed our classes and motioned for Sam to come with us.

AS we were walking down the halls the bell rang causing all three of us to groan then slightly laugh a little to the unison.

Everyone tumbled out of the classrooms and a girl with a similar style to Angel passed and looked at Angel then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Angel Berthe?" The girl said

"Shit." Angel murmured then said "No I have no clue who you are talking about."

"No Angel, Its you I could never forget those eyes," The girl said "You must of forgot but my name is Rachel Hollowkey"

"Rachel?!" Angel said then took the girl in a bear hug

"Nice to see you to" Rachel said

"Who is this Angel?" I asked to clarify

"Oh," Angel said in a emotionless tone "This is my best friend Rae"

The girls said goodbye and we walked to the car and climbed in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.P.O.V_

I claimed the driver seat and started the car.

The drive was silent but so was the next few days and school was good.

Finally the world was looking up until he brought the first girl home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **YAHH!**

 **Love ya guys so much!**

 **Need fluff next chapter fluff! Ship name- Dangel**

 **As Usual,**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**

 **Next chapter: I heard the Moans and thumping of the rickety bed I sobbed quietly into Sam's shoulder as he comforted me from the sounds of a man I once loved.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sam's Shoulder

**HI! How are you! I like you all for follow/favriting/reviwing and stuff Love Ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the charachters**

 **Here ya go!**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter Twelve: Sam's shoulder

A.P.O.V_

I was doing ok school was wonderful.

I spoke to Dean a little even. The guys were idiots thinking that a cheap pick up line was used to pick me up.

I sat mostly with Rae and Sam because the middle school was conected with the high school.

No one gave me shit about it.

Rae and I became closer than possible I just loved that girl. Sam and I bonded too because Dean rarley sat with us even though having the same classes as I do.

I was walking with Sam home because Dean pick pocketed the keys and i'm pretty sure he snatched a twenty.

Asshole.

I unlocked the door with the spare keys and walked in.

We went upstairs and the sounds I heard put me into despair.

I dropped everything and ran outside I ran and ran. I was hardly aware of Sam yelling my name.

It begain to rain I found a spot in some trees and screamed. And screamed the sound was peircing no matter how much I screamed the sounds never went away.

My voice broke and I started to have a panic attack. I felt someone come up next to me and sooth a hand over my brow while saying soothing words.

Eventually I calmed down and saw that it was Sam comforting me.

We sat there a while and said nothing. Then breaking the silence Sam said "Angel, you need to be strong he is misrable to you know he has just been drinking and now he is exactly like our father," He contiued "A man who he said he would never become."

"O-Kay for you Sammy," I said thinking over this "No one else OK?"

"K" He said and smiled softly at me "We have to get back ok?"

"K" I said softly

We walked back holding hands like children. When we got there we let go and walked in.

Bobby happened to be there and we went in to him giving Dean a lecture. Ha serves him right.

"-ou don't do any thing like that again you here me?" He was finishing up "Oh hi Sam, Angel."

"Hi" we both said together.

Dean did look misrable but who was I to care that was his problem.

"I'm going to Rufus house for a couple of days behve your self," Bobby said "Oh and Dean, if I catch you drinking again you will be in so much trouble"

Aww Damn he must of caught him drinking not losing his virgintiy to some whore.

Whatever.

I made dinner and retired to my room quietly and so did Sam. Suddenly I heard the front door open and someone walk in then up the stairs.

Being me I snatched my twin throwing knives, silver, and crept in the shadows. I got to Deans room and saw the door open a crack.

I nuged it open another inch holding my breath.

What I saw was unforgivable.

A girl about my age blonde hair blue eyes was completly nude and was undressing Dean as well.

I did my best not to cry but tears streamed down my cheeks.

Berthe this is pathetic. Your better than this my mind snapped at itself.

I ran to Sams room and he expected me he was up and the door open.

I threw myself into his arms sobbing quietly.

He coaxed me to the bed and held me like I should of been holding him.

For the next hour I heard the Moans and thumping of the rickety bed as I sobbed quietly into Sam's shoulder as he comforted me from the sounds of a man I once loved.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day was no better than the last but Rachel and Sam took me shopping and the movies.

And even to my favorite store Hot Topic they bougth me 21 pilots stuff and plenty of my favorite bands and book/movie mercindise.

I loved them so much.

But every night Bobby wasn't I was awake stalking around the house to scared to sleep.

It had only been about a week scince the 'incendent' as I called it but I baarley slept or ate.

But Sam and Rae together could convince me to do anything.

I was at school when a girl walked up and said "Slut"

I didn't care but I reconized her as the girl I saw that made me run. I popped her in the nose breaking it and then I popped her eye and kept hitting her until some one hauled me up and slapped cuffs on me.

I didn't fight but I just realized I wasn't sad but angry and I was thrown into the back of a car and hauled into a cell.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A Few Hours Later_

"Get up someone posted bail" The gaurd at my door said

I hopped up and walked to the door opened to revile Dean and...Sam.

Dean stalked in and grabbed my hand and tugged me to him hugged me imitaly at that. Kissing the top of my head and twined our fingers and tugged me out of the cell.

We went to the car after some information that I had to come back for court on friday.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Angel." Dean said looking at me his eyes the green I never missed "Please I was scared you were going to prison"

"I wont" I said sarcastically "Sorry to ruin your streak of one night stands"

He flinched "Low-Blow even for you, Angel, Baby I always loved you I would follow you into hell."

Aww well he could suck it and get a desise. "Whatever, tell that to someone you haven't made out with." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Fine," He said then whispered to me "I'll prove it"

I think I gasped.

We drove to Bobby's house and Dean dropped Sam off saying we would be back soon and drove off.

He pulled on to a dirt road and drove for a little bit then stopped in a secluded area.

He leaned in so his breath tickled my lips teasing me. "I LOVE you Angel, not LIKE" He said seductively.

I responded with "I love you too and I'v- I've missed you alot"

He leaned in and kissed me things were gentle at first then got more and more heated up **.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **Next Chapter:** **I grimanced as a trickle of blood ran down my leg**

 **Ha Ha that ALL you get *Blows Rasberry***

 **As Usual until next time,**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	13. Chapter 13: First Time

**hi guys.**

 **Disclaimer: same as usual**

 ***Warning very fluffy/Smutty chpater ahead***

 **Here ya go,**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A.P.O.V_ Chapter 13: First time

We kissed and kissed until we were out of breath. The most passionate kiss I ever had.

"I love you" Dean said as me looked into my freaky violet eyes. He called them butiful but the boared on to freaky with me.

I was so ready to just screw the brains out of him then and there.

I smiled softly in return and pulled from the kiss saying "Can I show you something?" He pouted but let me pull away.

I pulled off my shirt then unhooked my bra. His breath hitched at my action but I dropped it.

Dean looked at me as if I was perfect "Baby, your perfect in every way." He said huskily.

"Oviusly." I said but then contiuned "No its these if you want to leave me I understand" I turned around to show him my scars. The most noticable was the,

P

A

T

H

E

T

I

C

Like that down my spine I was nevous to his reaction not knowing if me would leave me again.

I felt light kisses down my back and Dean saying "These words aren't true any of them you don't go beliving then Ok?"

I nodded and he told me to put my shirt back on because my first time wasn't gonna be in a car.

So he started to look for a nice hotel.

While we were driving I decided to have some fun and relive Dean of his issue I knew he had.

I slid over to the middle seat and sat there not bothering to buckle up and purred "The rules of the games are not touching me and you have to keep your eyes open and on the road"

Dean nodded so I started my fun.

*Rated M scene*

I put my hand on his belt buckle and slowly undid it. I unzipped his pants very slowly. I saw his large bulge and stroked it through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned.

I pulled out his large member and stroked slowly my hands doing their own things.

My pace quickened and Dean was loving every second of it.

Moaning I felt myself grow wet.

He almost came then and there but I stopped letting him calm down.

And wrapping it back up.

*End Of M Scene*

Dean pulled into a very nice hotel I slipped my bra on for latter use and we straitened our clothes and stepped in to the lobby.

I sat down waiting for Dean to get the room.

He came back and said "Suite 408."

My mouth drobbed open so far I think you could see my tonsils.

"Woha babe you should close you mouth you'll swallow flys" Dean teased me.

"Suite? Damn, how much did that cost?" I asked shocked

"Dont worry about" He mummered

We went up to the room and he shut the door behind us and then we revomed our shoes and socks with our shirts and my bra.

I lowered my pants for easy acsess until they came off.

I was nevous as I turned around to show my front I had new tattoos.

D.P.O.V_

As Angel turned I saw her new tattoos.

Over my name to cover it was a boucet of roses. For her sister Rose i'm guessing.

Over her heart was a man who could've been her brother but in black in white I knew that it was her adoptive father Gerald.

About 24 he had kind laughing eyes and a small smile. Dress in a nice shirt and bowtie is was a good picture of him.

How did I know it was a picture she showed it to me. Angel never went any place without it.

Under her left breast was Sam Rachel and her on a bench big goofy smiles and they were hugging each other.

"Their beatiful" I mummered to her brushing my fingers against them.

She smiled softly and moved closer to my touch.

A.P.O.V_

"Touch me" I whispered to Dean.

*Rated M from now on in this chapter*

He rubbed my nipples causing extreme plesure.

Then we both fell on the ginourmus bed kissing passonaitly.

As he kneaded my breast I ran my nails across his back earning me a groan.

Dean pulled back looking at me I saw how his pulpils almost swollowed that gorgus green.

"More" I purred. I was ready to pop the cherry as it was put.

Our pants were shed so I was left in my lace establed bikini style underwear and Dean in his boxers.

"You sure?" Dean asked me in a gentle understanding tone.

In response I nibbled his earlobe "Yes I take it" He chukled.

Dean slowly slid my panties down to revile how wet I was.

I graoned in plesure at how slow.

He lowered his head to my lady area and spread my legs with his hands.

In the prosses he stroked my inner thighs which were very sensitive. I moaned and said "Dean"

He chukled and rubbed my clit earning him another moan louder this time.

Dean licked me and cleaned me up I knit my hands in his uruly hair as my hips bucked up.

He came back up kissing my body. When he reached my lips we had antother heated make out session.

Dean boxers were gone in a flash and he moved in front of my entrance his eyes asking me the question.

"Yes. Baby, for you yes" I mummered to him.

I flipped us over so I could be on top. Positioning myself agin I sat down on his member.

I grimanced as a trickle of blood ran down my leg. Signaling that I just lost my virginity.

He let me sit there for a minute to ajust and as the pain turned to plesure we had amazing sex.

As we both climaxed he remained inside of me and we both went lax tired from our activty.

Dean pulled out of me and I layed next to him.

Streach out o my stomach my head was resting on my arms. I let Dean storke up and down my back lulling me to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **How was it? This was my well *Giggles nervously* first super fluffy/smut scene.**

 **So R &R!**  
 **AS usual,**

 **Peace out you awesome wonderful nerds: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	14. Chapter 14: Prom!

**HI! I like Pie!**

 **This chapter is sweet and soft but a little humor and some being in trouble. Welllll...**

 **My freind Racheal (Yes she is real) Is now the co-author of this story. Also I thought it was hularious that you guys aren't worried that they didn't use a condom last chapter.**

 **Here Ya Go!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 14: Prom!

I was laying in a bed and Dean was next to me he pulled me close. Then I felt something sharp on my back. After this something warm trickled down my back.

He stabbed me. Then Dean was smiling as I faded away I heard "Buy-Bye now"

I woke with a start.

Upset I woke Dean up by waking up like I did.

"Hey it was a dream calm down." He softly said.

Then he started singing 'Hey Jude' Like his mom used to while holding me.

I fell asleep and then a couple hours later the door opened and out of instict I had my gun palmed and amied at the door.

I was a light sleeper.

Bobby stood at the door looking at us.

Thennn... the lecture at 4 in the morning.

We left the hotel after dressing and went back to Bobby's.

We fell back asleep and I woke up again at sevenish **.**

"Angel wake up or were gonna be late" Sam said a millon miles an hour "Last day come on."

I got up to find I was in a bra and tight black sweats. I poked around my room and after finding nothing clean I groaned.

Dean was standing at the door saw my distress and took off his shirt and tossed it to me saying "Here just use mine."

I ganked on the shirt, brushed my hair and all three of us ran to the car.

As I got in and looked in the car mirror and i looked crazy my hair was iorn boared straight (One good thing) but, I had no make-up and my clothes were like pyjamas.

I scowled at the reflection then the car started.

Dean kept looking over and telling me how beuatif I was and Sam finally said "You guys are friggin' grossing me out STOP"

We both laughed as we got out of the car.

Me and Dean said our good byes to Sam and walked to our first class science.

"Last day folks, choose your seats" The teacher said as he walked in "Sit how you want with whoever you want hurry"

Dean sat and I went to sit next to him but he put and arm around my waist and tugged me into his lap.

About halfway of not paying attention in the class the teacher looked at us and said "Well if your too busy with yourselfs just kiss or something"

I shrugged and turned to Dean and we shared a soft kiss.

A girl came up and pulled me off Dean and tried to kiss him.

I pulled her off just as quick and got in her face and graphicaly told her how I was going to cut her up and feed her to my dogs.

As the girl ran screaming from the room the teacher sent us out to the hallway and said "Wait here"

He came out a few minutes later and shook his head as the bell rang.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So," Dean said as we exited somtime after second period "Prom is tomarrow do you want to go"

"Is Dean Winchester asking ME to prom? I might faint" I teased then said "No"

Only to make him beg. Which he did.

"I was only kidding yes" I said after he was done.

"Good lets go shopping" Dean siad with a laugh

"Hey!" I said smacking his arm "I was spossed to say that"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As we got to the store I found the dress that was made for me.

It was only a couple of shades darker than my eyes.

It fell just to my knees and had spagetti straps with black beads on them and just under my breast.

It had a small vee so it showed most of Geralds face.

"That is perfect" Dean said as he came out in a tux.

"You look good yourself" I said with a wink "Were is your bow tie?"

"Suprise" He said softly

We bought our things and left to pick up Sam.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up to a saterday afternoon because I only sleep in on weekends.

It was around two so I got up and found an empty house Sam was asleep and Bobby was asleep or gone.

I made coffee and grabbed a bottle of Jack.

Spiked my coffee for extra effect. Same thing as an enery drink.

Dean came down soon after and did the same thing. Two great minds think alike.

Grumbling I did my make-up and hair.

When I was done my long hair was in a half ponytail curled and my make up.

Was freakin' flawless.

I had blue and purple eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner, my lipstick was a pale pink and a light bush was perfect.

I sliped on my dress with a pair of black opened toed heels I was awesome.

I walked down stairs and saw Dean standing there in his tux with a purple bowtie to match my dress.

Dean and Sam just stared at me and Dean's jaw literally dropped.

"Babe. That is amazing" Dean said as he helped me into the car.

"Thanks and the bowtie," I said to him "Nice touch"

"Thanks" He replied.

The drive was silent execpt for Dean ocasnally glancing at me and smiling.

We walked in. Girls and guys looked at us and wanted to be us. Relationship goals.

At the beginning the songs were upbeat and loud.

But, in the middle a really slow song started playing. Dean grabbed my hand and lead me to the middle of the room.

His hands slipped around my waist and mine went around his neck.

We swayed to the music and stared into each others eyes green and violet.

The we wispered to me "You look amazing"

In a low tone too I reipled "Right back at you"

Then I rested my head into the crook of his neck and we kept swaying.

Even when the song changed.

Everyone stared but whatever.

Then Dean pulled back so he could look me in the eyes and said "Lets get out of here"

"Ok" I said.

We left and he pulled into a twenty-four hour diner.

As we sat down the waitress came and aked us what we wanted.

I responed "Two chesseburgers both heavy on the onions, two fries, one strawberry shake and one coffee."

Dean looked at me with awe "Whoa" Was all he said.

As the waitress came back and gave us our food I started to dig in and as I was in the middle of my chesseburger Dean was just staring at me.

"What something on my face?" I asked in between chewing my food.

Then he pulled me to him and as he was about to kiss me I said "Onion breath, full mouth!"

But he still kissed me and stole the bite of burger I had in my mouth.

Chewing on it he said "That is good"

"That is disgusting Dean" I said and then laughed.

After we finished up we decided to go back to Bobbys.

Not home. We won't have on for a long time.

As we pulled into the farthest place away from the house we took a hike and I shed my heels then Dean just let me jump on his back.

As we reached the house in the front of the house was something they thought they would avoid the whole summer.

The Impala.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Dun Dun Dun...**

 **Yasss!**

 **Next chapter:** I reached back and clapsed Sam's hand in mine. Dean was squeezing my thigh and when he looked at Sam's hand gripping mine he pushed harder on the gas.

 **LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL**

 **As usaul,**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	15. Chapter 15: My Soul?

**One word. SUCKERS.**

 **JK love ya!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I only own the extras and plot so please DON'T steal.**

 **Here Ya Go!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 15: My Soul?_ A.P.O.V

Both of us dropped low and crawled to the Impala and hid behind it.

Dean and I looked in the window the keys were in the ignition. John never did that unless he was planning on staying for only five minutes or less.

"We have to get in and go" Dean whispered

I whispered back "No he will kill us, Remember New York when he 'Accidentally' stabbed me?"

"But we can't go in like this in these chlothes he will kill us" He whispered back

"Fine" I whisper shouted.

Dean slowly opened the door and I climbed in claiming the middle seat the he took the drivers seat and shut the door.

Slamming it into reverse he slid the Impala out of the drive way and sped down the road at 70 miles an hour.

"Dean?" A voice from the back whispered. It was Sam.

"Sam?" I said

"Angel?" Sam said to me

"Yes Sam its us," I said "What are you doing in here?"

"Dad said he needed our help hunting monsters but, I don't wanna I'm scared" Sam said and looked close to tears.

I reached back and clasped Sam's hand in mine. Dean was squeezing my thigh and when he looked at Sam's hand gripping mine he pushed harder on the gas.

We reached a motel in a different town at around one in the morning and Dean got us a room.

We went in it and were there for only about ten minutes before there was pounding on the door.

Netural.P.O.V

"Get the fuck out here now" John yelled pounding on the door.

"John calm down" Bobby said.

Then a grunt as a punch was thrown after that a thud.

Dean and Angel began piling furniture in front of the door.

After that Dean pushed them into the bathroom telling Sam to go through the window.

"I will kill you Dean and then Sam then I will kill your girlfreind" John yelled

Dean managed to push Sam out the window and then turned to Angel.

"Here put this on" Dean said and threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at her "You can't be see in that"

After she was done changing he grabbed the dress and then touched her face.

After kissing her for a second he said "You stay safe keep him safe. But, you run Angel you run and don't even think about coming back."

Then as John made a hole in the door with his foot Dean pushed her out the window and walked out of the bathroom.

Angel and Sam ran a small distance before stopping to rest.

Dean walked out of the bathroom as John was pushing the furniture out of the way.

John walked in with a bottle of jack in one hand and in the other a gun.

He pointed it at Dean and Dean pushed it aside as John shot.

Angels head perked up as she and Sam heard a gunshot.

She went pale.

They both got up Angel placed her gun in Sam's hands.

"7459 Dry Bone Lane" She said to him "Go there and on the first floor under the rug there is a trap door hide there. Shoot first ask later you got that?"

"Yes" He said and ran off in the direction she pointed out.

The Angel sprinted back to the motel. As she wiggled through the window just as John walked out and shut the door.

Dean was lying on the floor clutching her prom dress.

Blood was every were on him, on the dress, starting to pooling on the floor.

Angel rushed over and slowly began to cradle his head in her lap.

"You ass hat stay with me, Damn it" She said to him "We're gonna get married and have kids Sam's gonna live with us come on Dean stay with me"

Not being able to scream in fear of John hearing. Not able to cry for the sake of being strong.

Then the door opened.

And Bobby walked in with a black eye starting to form.

"Holy shit! Did John do this?" He asked Angel she nodded "Were is Sam?"

"I sent him to my old house." Angel said

"Damn it," Bobby swore "He knows that's were you would send him he knows everything about you"

"Go get him then!" Angel yelled back

"I'm not leaving Dean" Bobby said

"Neither am I just go I know what to do" She said

Bobby left then Castiel appered

"Castiel" Angel said "Can you fix him?"

But Castiel's eyes turned yellow.

"Castiel is gone for now my dear" It said "My name I Azazel and yes I can fix him for a price"

"What?" She asked him

"Your soul." He responded

"Sweeten the pot" Angel said to the yellow eyed bastard

"Fin even though I should say that to you," He said "This is because my dear you are the first on my kill list see, But anyway Sam will be safe and Dean will be to."

"How long will I have?" She asked quietly. Just then Dean coughed and a trickle of blood ran down his cheek.

Dean was gritting his teeth as if to prevent himself from screaming.

"I will give you one year and then I will come for something and Darling Dean will not remember this exchange."

"Deal" Angel said breathlessly

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

D.P.O.V_

I saw Angel stand above me and I felt blood trickle down my cheek and chest.

Then she started to cough blood up too.

What am I gonna do I'm bleeding she bleeding the I woke to two faces standing above me.

One was Angel and another was a man who I did not know but he had yellow eyes.

He motioned his hand and Angel was pressed against the wall.

Then the man made another motion and Angel began to gag.

After a few moments something came out it was light purple almost lavender.

Then the man said "Than you my dear, every thing should be good see you in a year."

Then I truly woke up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Oops did I smash your heart? Sorry about that. ;( :)**

 **I am the the spawn of satin. Die, earthings, Die! *JK**

 **As usual,**

 **Peace out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	16. Chapter 16: Harley Mary Winchester

**Hi! Im baack because I never left!**

 **So any way I don't own Superntural (Sadly) or the carahcters (Still sad) but I DO own the plot and extras so DON'T steal PLZ.**

 **Here Ya Go**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 16: Harley Mary Winchester

D.P.O.V_

I truly woke up to a blinding light.

I was in the hospital Angel was at the foot of the bed lying down but not sleeping.

But she saw my eyes open she jumed up and was genuliy suprised then she ran to the bathroom. I heard sound of vomiting for a few minutes.

Then she came out and jumed back on the bed next to me with a grim face.

"Morning sunshine" She said sarcastically

"Thanks I know how long have I been here?" I croaked.

"About a month" Angel replied softly "You actually shouldn't be alive but then neither should Sam"

"Why what happened to Sam?" I asked my hysteria rising

"Nothing just that John almost got him to" She said softly

"Ok good" I said

"Oh," She exclaiemd "guess what?"

"What?" I asked her

"Bobby got custody of us and John has dissapeared compleatly." Angel said excited

"Thats great!" I said

This means no more beatings no more hiding and stealing. We could be free from everything.

After a while I started to get tired and yawned at that moment Angel put her hands up and said "Sleep, belive me I need some, So chop chop"

Then she layed down like we did a year or almost two ago but reversed.

We both fell asleep to peaceful dreams.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.P.O.V_

I woke up and had to vomit again the fourth time it had happened this week always in the morning.

When I got out Dean was awake and Sam and Bobby were there.

"Again? Angel you should get that checked out lets go Sam stay with Dean" Bobby said.

Bobby grabbed my arm and lead me to the maternity ward.

"What the hell Bobby I'm not pregnat!" I said to him "Why are we going there?"

"To check you are most likely having morning sickness so we have to find out if your are just in case." He responded

"Fine" I simply said and let him lead me to the room.

/wenncy inncy time skip/

"You are pregnat congatulations!" The nurse said and left the room as I sat there suprised.

Then I began to cry.

Bobby put an arm around me and said "Don't cry kiddo its fine"

Then I said "No Bobby I only have one year to live you know that I can't have this baby only to be there the first three maybe four months of its life"

I cleaned my self up and went to tell Dean.

As I stepped in the room I said "Guys, I have to tell you something."

Sam and Dean went quiet and Dean said "Yes?"

"First off I sold my soul to save both of you and only have on year to live." I said

"You what?!" Dean asked suprised

"Let me finish first," I said "Also I'm 5 weeks pregnat"

"So your telling us I'm a dad and your gonna die" Dean said quietly then, "What the hell? when did you find out?"

"Like ten minutes ago" Bobby said comming to my rescue

"Oh, but your fucking soul? Angel why?" Dean said

"Langue young man" Bobby said

I started to cry again. This time Sam comforted me.

"I'm gonna be an uncle" Sam whispered to me as Dean and Bobby talked about me. The smile he gave me was priceless.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

6 months later

After a while Dean got excited at the thought of being a dad.

He also pampered the hell out of me. But it was nice.

Tonight he was taking me somewere and being seven months along I am FAT but no matter what Dean said I looked beautiful.

I rubbed my baby bump gently and smiled. It was my baby girl. She hasn't been born and she already has Dean wrapped around her little finger.

Her name was Harley Mary Winchester. As Dean pulled into a dirt road I smiled remebering which one it was.

When I got out it was decorated with lamps and a talbe with chairs. On one side there was a rasberry chicken salad and the other a cheseeburger.

Guess which one I wanted but ended up with the salad damn it 'wholesome' foods.

Then after dinner Dean said "I was hoping to ask you this but I've been busy. He Leaned over and grasped my left hand gently and I felt something cool slip on my ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" He asked softly

I was silent for a second and then said "Always"

He smiled a gorgues smile.

I looked at the ring and was shocked. It was simple but beatiful.

It had a white gold band and one large dimond in the middle and two smaller but elegant ones to the side.

We got up and he kissed me and we went into the Impala. John the dumb bastard left it with a note saying it was all Dean's.

We drove back home because it was a school night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day_

It was friday thank god. But today was diffrent I was walking out of the bathroom and I was cornered by a group of basic bitches.

"How much you want to bet that the baby isn't Dean's?" One of them asked another bitch

"Twenty." She replied

Not in the mood for it I cleared my throat and politly siad "Please Move"

"No you usless whore" The leader said

Done with the group I clocked the leader and said again "Move"

They all back away. So lets not piss off the pregnat girl. The bell rang. Mhh lunch.

Just as I was walking there Rachel came up and walked with me saying "Nice job back there"

"Thanks" I responded

Then she shreiked as she saw my ring then said "Last night?" I blushed and nodded.

Just then Dean came up and said "Come on lets blow-off fourth and fith"

"K" was all I said

We went home and spent the day there eating pie. SUCSESS food that wasn't green.

It was happy overall until two months later.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 Months Later_

"AHHHHH" I screamed as another contraction came.

"Its ok baby just breath" Dean said

"Says the man whose not having a fucking BABY" I snapped

I was in the hospital having my darling baby girl and it hurt like a bitch.

I was know . Yeah thats right Dean Winchester got married. Get over it.

Then afew hours of swearing and pain I was holding my baby Harley at 5:26 a.m on April 4th

"Baby Harley" I murmmered "Momma loves you"

She smiled and wiggled in my arms. She had Dean's green eyes and my face.

"Dean, would youlike to hold her? She's your kid too" I asked Dean

He picked her up gently and instantly she wiggled and laughed.

After he held her for a little bit he looked as if he would never put her down.

Then Bobby came in with Sam even though he was thirteen he was super tall.

Almost as tall as me even though i'm sixteen. Well I was only 5'6.

Dean handed Harley back to me and hugged Sam as he congratglated both of us.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Sam. He nodded and came over and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

I gently handed Harley to him and she wriggled an laughed again she seemed to like her family because when the nurse came to but Harley to bed she burst into tears.

Aww. My baby girl was so cute. My little Harley Mary.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Did you guys like it?**

 **As usual,**

 **Peace Out: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	17. Chapter 17:Precious Moments

**Hi! NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Here ya go!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 17: Precious moments_ D.P.O.V

My baby girl was beautiful.

If you looked close enough you could see flecks of purple among the same green as mine. Harley Mary.

Angel actually thought of the name and it was beautiful as our little girl.

It was around 4 a.m and she was wailing so I got up to go comfort her. "Shhh baby girl Dad's got ya." I whispered

I couldn't help but smile as she calmed down and smiled as she slowly went back to sleep. "Thats right Harley I love you and so does your momma." I said as I kissed her forehead and went back to bed to Angel.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%In the morning_

"Dean wake up." Angel said softly and when I failed to rouse she shook me and said loud enough to wake the whole house "WAKE UP ITS 11 IN THE MORNING"

"Jesus woman!" I exclaimed "I'm up i'm up!"

"Ok" She said normally that I had to laugh.

We both laughed and then got dressed as I walked down stairs Sam was too. He had probably been up since six in the morning.

We sat at the table in comfortable silence when Angel came down dressed and holding a bubbly Harley.

Her pregnancy had not affected her except for her softness twords Harley and me.

Every one else she treated the same maybe even a slightly harsher but not too Sam.

"Why don't we go to breakfast?" She suggested.

"Ok," I agreed "Sam you commin'?"

"Sure" He replied

Angel led us out but when she opened the door she almost dropped Harley in surprise.

At the door a women was standing there but the resemble to Angel was immediately recognizable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A.P.O.V_

The woman that darkened my doorstep was my mother.

"Sam could you take Harley and buckle her up? We'll be out in a minute" I said and threw the keys to him.

He nodded and gently took his niece from me and headed to the car.

I pulled the bitch in none to gently and shut the door.

I started yelling "What the fuck are you doing here" If anymore venom in anything i'd be surprised.

"Your supposed to be dead like.. like... like Rose" I snapped again.

"Baby calm down" Dean said soothingly

"Dean I get I do its just that this woman beat me for five years worse than John does you so please understand this" I pleaded

"No listen" He said "I was going to tell you calm down so I could yell at her"

I loved that man sooooo much.

"So you had a baby at sixteen?" My mother said "When's the adoption appointment?"

I was done, she was a little taller than me so I pinned her against the wall and said in a low voice "You dumb bitch never too bright I am NOT giving Dean and mine's baby up ever so get the fuck out and leave us the hell alone." Then I punched her.

She shook with fear and paled and left on shaky feet.

After we left and got in the Impala.

Dean turned it on and said "Baby i've missed you too." To the car. Boys and their cars.

We got to a diner close to Bobby's house and walked inside.

As I held squirming two month old Harley and walked to the diner.

As I walked passed a mother and her two children the mother hurried past me and said "Slut" I was done with this I stopped her and said back "You should know better ok I just trusted the man I love with my body and He loves me"

I motioned towards Dean and then my ring. He came up and said "Problem Angel?"

"No baby every thing is fine." I said softly

We went in the diner and got a seat in the back.

Sam slid in and I slipped in next to him. Dean took Harley and set her in the high seat that went in first and then slipped in next to her.

"You look good today" Dean complimented. I swear I couldn't be around him without getting at least one compliment.

But I did put some effort in my appearance. I had red short-shorts and a black baggy T-shirt with my black combat boots.

"So, what do you kids want?" The waitress asked us

I ordered red velvet pancakes, Sam ordered Pecan pancakes and Dean got eggs with toast and bacon. All three of us got coffee and I gave Harley her bottle.

After brunch we went home an watched a movie together my mother completely out of my mind.

Until Bobby came home WITH her.

"Hey Angel look who I found" He said in a odd voice "Your mother"

Dean jumped up and said to Bobby "Get her out of here now"

"No don't be rude" Bobby said to him

"No get her out she is evil and should be dead" Dean explained

"No you get out if you want to so bad" Bobby said

"Fine" Dean said shortly.

He grabbed Harley and then motioned me to come I got up and grabbed Sam's hand and we all went outside and got in the Impala.

We sped off to a compliantly different state for all I knew. But eventually I fell asleep until I woke up in a motel bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I groaned and sat up stretched hearing my shoulder pop into place.

I saw Sam asleep on the other bed and Dean was laying next to Harley both asleep.

I got up to take a shower only to have Dean join me soon. After a quick shower we walked out and have Sam go in to shower.

I picked up Harley and Dean made her, her bottle.

I fed my Baby girl and then we just spent the day honestly doing nothing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Yass! Sucsess I might have a new chapter up today but then again probaly not. Because Racheal and I were talking about it at my house and then she had to leave but possibly.**

 **Anyway as usual,**

 **Peace Out Bitches: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	18. AN: Important PLZ read

**Hi!**

 **Just so you know this is NOT a chapter its jsut a little talk. (NOT BAD!)**

 **I just wanted to say,**

 **HAPPY SUPERNATURAL DAY!**

 **YASSS!**

 **I've been thinking. Guys 11/12 years ago this show aried. We were all (I hope) people that were looking to escape from reality so we watched and our reactions were like so,**

 **Season 1: Meh looks good**

 **Season 2: This is really good**

 **Season 3: No! *Slightly emotionally attached**

 **Season 4: *Very attached**

 **Seaon 5: (To freind/person) You have to watch it**

 **Season 6: SAMMY NO!**

 **Season 7: DICK ROMAN CAN BE A DICK! DAMN LEVATHINS!**

 **Season 8: King of hell is chill**

 **Season 9: *Sobbing hysterically***

 **Season 10: *is Emotinally dead***

 **Season 11: AMARA YOU BITCH! YOUR A BADASS BITCH BUT STILL!**

 **So those were mine but not sure about yours. Rebember stay in the faimly business. Call the Winchester's.**

 **And as usu- Wait lets change it so,**

 **Always Keep Fighting: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	19. Chapter 18: Deals and Parties

**Hi!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN characters or Melanie Martinez song so Carry on,**

 **Here Ya go!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 18: Deals and Parties_A.P.O.V

I awoke to a blinding light. I flinched and my eyes adjusted as I got up to close the curtains in the tiny motel we have been staying in.

Then I went to the bathroom to pee.

When I walked out all I saw was Sam going out the door and someone holding Harley.

The man turned and time stopped completely.

A bird out side stopped flying, Sam stopped going out the door.

The man turned.

Azazel.

"Hello, dear" He said "Might I say you did well with darling Harley here"

"P-put her down" I managed to stutter out.

"Time is almost up child" He said pretending to not hear me.

"Azazel please give me more time" I pleaded

"I could but whats the fun in that?" He said plainly

"I just had a baby," I tried again "I just go married please"

"Well," He said "My child I will let you live-"

"Thank you!" I cut him off

"IF" He continued "You let me come for something in two months and NO inference's"

"What?" I snapped

"Just a little check on the darling Harley nothing more" He answers calmly

"Promise you'll do nothing bad to her?" I asked skittish

"I swear nothing bad will happen to this child" He swore

"Deal" I agreed

Then he put down Harley and with a little half-wave he said "See you soon" His eyes flashed yellow and he was gone.

The door slammed as time restarted.

I ran over to double check Harley was ok and she was.

Then I woke up Dean and told him of my deal after realizing how stupid I was.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A Few Hours Later_D.P.O.V

We pulled into Sam's friend's drive way.

'Friend' Ha.

Angel and I got out of the Impala and walked to the door she was in front of me while I held Harley.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked. In painted on leather pants and a matching corset both littered with silver zippers. She was hot.

"I know you were staring at my ass" Angel joked as we stopped at the door. She knocked.

"Is that a crime?" I joked back "My wife is sexy"

Then I winked. Then the door opened and a light pink dusted Angel's cheeks.

Sam was at the door with a girl about his age with brown-blonde curls behind him.

"Yes Dean?" Sam said

"Hi, to you too" I said

"Hi Dean, Angel" Sam replied nodding at both of us.

"But what do you want?" He asked again

"Can you watch Harley?" I said

"Just for the night" Angel interjected

I then noticed the girl looking at Angel in an odd way.

"Come in" The girl said "I'm Jessica you can call me Jess"

"Hi Jess, nice to meet you" Angel replied

We walked in and sat down on the couch as we got comfortable Sam said, "How much?"

"One hundred, each" I said with a crooked grin at Angel

She smiled and mouthed 'Deal'

"Deal" Jessica said excited

I handed Harley to Sam and Angel kissed Harley's forehead thanking Sam.

We left and got in the Impala.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At The Party_ A.P.O.V

We got to the Rachel's mansion about 8:30 because she lives far away from anything.

I hopped out of the car with Dean and we both walked up to the door.

I just pulled it open not caring if I got yelled at for it later.

We walked in and the party was already in full spring.

Dean and I saw the drink table and I looked at him before saying "Whoever does less shots has to pay the two hundred to Jess and Sam"

"Deal" He said before we both walked over to the table.

After about twenty-six shots Dean gave up and I did thirty just to prove my point.

My liver was screaming at me.

We got up and went out to the dance floor. We found a small space before closely dancing and the the music abruptly stopped.

A slurring Rachel went up and said "So guys let do karaoke, Angel goes first"

Every one cheered.

I went up slightly stumbling and dizzy grabbed the mike and said "How about Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez?"

The song started,

My friends don't walk, they run

Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun

Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium

We paint white roses red,

Each shade from a different person's head

This dream, dream is a killer

Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normals, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

Where is my prescription?

Doctor, doctor please listen

My brain is scattered

You can be Alice,

I'll be the mad hatter.

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normals, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone

So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are

And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone

That's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are...

I ended the song panting from it then after a couple hours around two a.m. everyone started to leave.

Rachel said we could stay and gave us a room before walking off with her boyfriend Tyler. Another good friend of mine, Grace, was staying also as I saw her walk into a different room with her soon-to-husband Josh.

 **(A/N for one person: Yes I'm Talking About YOU Grace)**

Dean and I walked into our room he closed the door and things got better and better.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **AS Always,**

 **Always Keep Fighting: Nikki Ozera-Winchester**


	20. Chapter 19: Pure Smuff )

S'up.

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello?

*Crickets chirp*

Me:Anyone *looks around* Anyone? *See's note*

Dear Nikki,

We have all decided to go get some party on hope you don't mind

-Winchesters - P.S. ;) LOLZ you were left out- Angel

Me: Fine, *huffs, grabs baseball bat* I do not own SPN or any of the characters besides Angel and the extras

*smashes Impala window with baseball bat* yeah bitch come get me!

The chapter name says it all. ;) Hope you love it!

Here Ya Go!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 19: Pure Smuff_ A.P.O.V

After the door closed Dean pressed me against it. He slipped of his old worn leather jacket and pushed his lips against mine.

I forced my tongue past his mouth and his twisted against mine. Dean's hands unlaced my corset and it dropped a second later. Lips still locked he played with my breast making me moan and he caught then in his mouth.

I grabbed his shirt and tore it off him. While Dean smiled at my eagerness I could see the lust in his eyes. I pushed us away from the wall and on to the bed.

I stood up off of him and slipped my shoes pants off so I was in nothing.I slid on the bed stopping at Dean's belt.

I slowly undid it with my teeth and pushed aside his I took him into my mouth his hands reached down and tangled them in my hair.

After that fun he flipped me over and took off his clothes so we were skin to skin. He came down and we kissed so much that we had to stop to breathe.

I slightly rocked my hips creating the most delicious friction. "You wanna play like that?" Dean said with a voice so husky that it made me shiver.

He leaned over and grabbed something I heard foil tearing. I watched him roll on the latex as I readied myself.

He gently pushed into me increasing his pace with every movement hands pressed on my hips I rocked with him too. We both moaned loudly as he increase his pace. "Dean" I moaned over and over liking the sound of it on my tongue. I heard him moan my name too. We moved everywhere around the room even against the wall making us both hot and sweaty as we got back to the bed and started to rock it with the pace.

Then with a final pump into me as we both screamed in pleasure he pulled out of me and left for a short while to dispose of the condom.

Once he came back he was freezing which made me jump at how cold it was as he gathered me into his arms. We kissed and he was sucking along my collar bone and neck leave little love marks claiming me as his own.

I ran my hands up and down his spine and after he was done sucking on my neck I started to softly nip at his chest and neck leaving my own marks on him claiming him as my own.

Once we were done with everything he slowly rocked me in his strong arms and started to hum softly.

I felt my self drift off hopefully into a dream with no nightmares for either of us.


	21. Chapter 20: AfterMath

Me:*Frantically running from a moose and a squirrel* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! WHAT THE FUCK? REGRETS!

Dean: I'm gonna KILL YOU! You hurt baby!

Me: Also remember I don't own SPN or the characters and kids remember DON'T smash the window to Dean Winchester's car! *Runs More*

Here Ya Go! ^_^

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 20: Aftermath

A.P.O.V.

I was dreaming. About a different world I heard a voice unfamiliar say "We have to unplug her there is no other way" Than a familiar voice still unknown said "No just give me time please?"

Then I woke up to Dean gently shaking my shoulder. "Come on Angel baby, you have to wake up" I groaned and rolled over snuggling deeper into the pillows. I felt Dean smile "Aw come on five more minutes" I begged sleepily. Then the covers were yanked off of me making me flinch at the blinding light.

"Owwwwwwwww" I complained due to my aching head, damn vodka. "Well I'm taking a shower if you want to join" Dean said. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom leaving the lights off I started the water.

Dean joined me and I jumped at him sneaking up and grabbing my waist. He reached past me and grabbed the body wash and I felt it cascade down my back and was joined by a pair of hands rubbing it in and then turning me around.

At this I grabbed the body wash and poured a generous amount into my hands and started to rub it on Dean's chest. He did the same but massaged my breast gently. I moaned and we continued to wash our selves until the water ran cold. I hopped out followed quickly by Dean and we walked out into the bedroom soaking wet. I grabbed the towel and quickly began to dry my hair. Then I looked over and saw Dean drying himself. I felt my breath catch at him standing there with water glistening on his body and his eyes greener than ever.

"Dean" I whispered his eyes lowered into a half mask and in a raspy whisper he said "Yes?" I walked closer and leaned in until our lips were barley touching then the door opened. We both jerked back and saw who opened the door. All I heard was a horrified scream and saw familiar puppy dog eyes. Dean and I laughed before getting dressed I found that Dean went outside last night and got me fresh clothes. I chose black jeans and a grey AC/DC sweater with my usual combat boots and leather jacket.

I simply put my hair in a braid before exiting the room and saw Sam and Dean holding squealed and wriggled in his arms. Then she popped her middle and ring finger in her mouth and sucked on them as we all smiled and got up.

We all left and finally decided to go back to Bobby's. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I started to doze after about and hour and then went to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

2 Months Later

A.P.O.V

I knew everything. I was going to summon Azazel and exorcise that bastard back to hell. At around midnight I got up and snuck to Harley's nursery and over to her crib. As I leaned over it she seemed okay. But on the collar of her onesie was a drop of blood.

"No" I said dumbly, that fucking liar "Azazel!" I yelled angrily He appeared and flashed his eyes yellow and said 'Yes darling" "You fucking promised that nothing would happen to my baby girl" I snarled at him.

"Well, darling, you see I lied about that and you staying alive" He said and at the I heard a howl "You have about oh, three minutes until the hell hounds get here so tick-tock" With a laugh he waved his hand and a chair appeared and he sat clearly waiting for them to appear. I stared at him dumbly until I heard a low ferocious growl of something right next to me.

I looked to my right and jumped at the giant black dog next to me. The dog started to claw at my leg I kicked it but it held fast and knocked me down. It jumped on top of me and bit deep into my stomach I screamed in pain as it used my body as a chew toy and clawed my body up. My vision was going black around the edges and I couldn't feel anything I was vaguely aware of Azazel laughing as my world went black.

D.P.O.V.

I jerked awake to a scream then I realized whose scream Angel's. I quickly got up and ran to Harley's nursery but the door was closed and I couldn't get it open. Slamming my body against it I grunted with effort but finally the door gave way. At this point Sam and Bobby were both next to me asking what the hell I was doing.

I tumbled into the room and got up but all I saw was blood. Blood everywhere. Angel against the wall. Blood. Torn up. Blood. The son-of-a-bitch demon laughing as I ran over to her. I gently picked Angel up and saw blood was still gushing out of her. It got all over me and the more I tried to stop it the more it seemed to flow.

"No" I whispered as I felt for a pulse with my sticky,bloody hand. I squeezed my eyes shut as if I could wake up from this dream, this nightmare. I put my ear next to her heart hoping to hear it beating but got dead silence. "No" I groaned over and over.

I felt sobs come deep from within me and I held my Angel both of us covered in blood one dead and one might as well be. Long after the tears stopped I held her for hours, days, weeks even but I was numb worse than anything in the world. I felt someone come up next to me it was John "Dad?" I said questionably I felt him come up and in the kindest tone that I only heard him use with Sam he said "You have to let her go, Dean, she's dead"

I didn't respond. I felt him get up and leave then Bobby came up "Son, come on you have to let go please for Harley and for Sam and me" I only shook my head and held on to Angel more tightly. Then after awhile Sam came up and told me "Dean, you have to get up we made a grave an actual one I thought you might like that better." I looked at him shocked and slowly nodded and gently picked Angel up and stood up. I walked out behind Sam, saying nothing to all the others I passed. When I got to the grave I gently lowered her in and kissed her forehead.

I backed away and watched Bobby and Dad shovel dirt over my baby. I walked back inside passing a woman ,Ellen I think, holding Harley. I pushed passe everyone and went up to our room and after locking the door I collapsed on the bed and cried for the 2nd time in one day.


	22. Chapter 21: Blood And Tears

Chapter 21

Blood and Tears

D.P.O.V

I jerked a wake from yet another nightmare. Fuck. I rolled over to get closer to Angel because it was cold but I only found more cold. Then I remembered all the blood and the growls and then I rolled back over squeezing my eyes shut to prevent me from seeing anything of the past. But even as I squeezed them shut I felt hot,salty tears run down my cheeks.

I got up and sat there on ou- my bed damn it and then I got up and stumbled over to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw how pathetic I looked. My hair was wild, I had deep bags under my eyes and they were red from my past two days of crying and lack of sleep I was shirtless with my necklace flopped around my neck I only wore a two day pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

I felt my eyes flick around and stopped at a razor. It was old and coated in blood, old blood. I found it in Angel's jeans when I went through her stuff. I walked cautiously over to it like it would bite me. I picked it up and felt the rough blade as I cleaned the blood off it and held it in my hand I closed my hand and felt the razor slice through my palm.

I welcomed the pain as distraction to my metal pain. Then I slowly walked down the stairs to Bobby's house and slipped out the front door. I sat on the swing next to the porch and stared at the sun starting to rise. As I sat there I opened my palm to reveal the razor and my bloody hand.

I stared mesmerized by the crimson beauty as I got up and walked back in and up the stairs to my room. I locked the door and sat down on the floor instead of the bed. I gripped the razor more tightly and drew it across my left wrist not deeply but enough for me to feel and bleed.

I felt pleasure for every time I drew the razor a cross my skin now I knew why Angel would cut herself only It got rid of your mental pain but it gave you pleasure and made you feel so better. I hid the razor in a draw as I knew somebody would find it elsewhere. I dug through Angel's closet finding her favorite black leather jacket and held it in my arms sitting on my bed I let out a few tears and fell asleep.

I woke up groggy and noticed a pain in my left arm I gently moved over Angel's soft Vanilla scented coat and saw my disheveled arm. I then remembered the pleasure and pain I caused myself and slightly smiled. I slowly sat up and got dressed slowly. I was in a pair of scuffed jeans, the combat boots I left untied and just threw on a long sleeved shirt

I didn't bother with anything else I went down stairs. I went down into the dining room were Sam was feeding Harley and flinched at the sight of the familiar purple flecks and face but I put on a fake smile as I walked in. "Dada" I heard Harley squeal to me as she babbled on non scene. I smiled at her a real smile and ruffled Sam's hair as I passed him.

I heard Bobby leave the house as I reached into the fridge for some water. I pulled it out and after giving Harley a kiss on the head and hugging Sam for the last time I went up to my room for the rest of the day. At about 2 a.m I snuck out to the woods by Bobby's house and were we buried Angel.

I know that we should've burned her but I just couldn't bear it to let her go. I keeled in front of her and let out a sob that I had to keep in these past two days. I sobbed and screamed as I let all my pain come out. I then I pulled out the razor out of my pocket. I set it at my wrist and said "Angel baby I love you and-" I let out one last sob as I pushed the razor deeper into my wrist and tore past muscle and did the same thing on the other side I curled up on the grave and sat there bleeding out.

My life, Angel's life they both ended in blood and tears.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

End


End file.
